Biological systems exist in a dynamic state, and fluctuations about equilibrium or steady-state properties are important in functional mechanisms. In addition, experimental studies of fluctuations can provide information relating to their steady-state, or average properties. This symposium intends to bring the importance of fluctuations into proper focus as a functional property of biological systems and as it relates to certain physical-chemical properties. The symposium is divided into three interrelated areas: 1) Theoretical and Speculative Aspects of Biological Fluctuations; 2) Conformational or Structural Fluctuations; and 3) Concentration Fluctuations. In addition to formal lectures, the symposium will include a limited number of invited poster presentations.